<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouched by kblynne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619385">Untouched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne'>kblynne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Song-Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Girl on Girl Oral Sex, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Library, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/M, Virgin Hermione Granger, Voyeurism, clitoral stimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel so untouched<br/>And I want you so much<br/>That I just can't resist you<br/>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br/>I feel so untouched right now<br/>Need you so much somehow<br/>I can't forget you<br/>Been going crazy from the moment I met you</p><p>In the face of this Covid-19 crisis, I'm out of work for at least two weeks (I live in NY, so it's actually looking more like 5 or 6). So, I asked one of my Facebook groups to suggest songs with the promise that I'll write a one-shot Dramione fanfic inspired by the song. This is one such story.</p><p>Thank you Royana for your suggestion! I've put a lot of time into this one, and while it took a lot longer than I expected it to, I'm very pleased with how it came out!</p><p>Song: Untouched<br/>Artist: The Veronicas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Song-Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untouched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Home. Hermione Granger was blessed to have three places to call home. The first, her childhood home, where she lived with her parents for the first nearly eighteen years of her life. Her parents had decided to remain in Australia after being reunited with their forgotten daughter, which was alright with her, because as an adult witch she was allowed to apparate to them as easily as if they’d returned to London. She didn’t mind that her family home was now located on the Gold Coast. Her second home, Hogwarts, was where she’d spent nine months of the year for the last six out of seven years. She’d felt honored to play a role in the reconstruction of the castle, and even more honored still to be invited back with the role of Head Girl. It felt good to be back in the world of academia. Her third home, The Burrow, was where she, along with her parents, stood now, outside the snow laden garden gate. The Weasleys were her second family, and this year Hermione had brought her parents with her to all spend Christmas together.</p><p>“Hermione!” The brunette grinned as she looked across the yard to her closest friends in the world. The back door opened and out came Harry, followed closely behind by Ginny and Ron. Since the day they met, Hermione had never been apart from Harry and Ron for more than two months, so the four months between the start of the school term and now were the largest span of time they’d ever been separated. She met him with a tight hug, holding him tightly, before moving on to hug Ron, and of course Ginny, who she’d seen as recently as four days ago on the train to London.</p><p>The Grangers caught up with them and after finishing their greetings, the six moved inside, where Molly was busily preparing Christmas supper. To no one’s surprise, Arthur eagerly pulled Mr. Granger into the living room to chat, while Mrs. Granger volunteered her help in the kitchen. The kids were assigned the task of raising the tent, which was necessary this year, as the number of people attending this year’s holiday celebration was the highest yet. The spirit of togetherness was strong after all that had occurred in the last year. In addition to the nine Weasleys (the rarely seen Charlie included), Fleur’s parents and sister were visiting from France. Upon Harry’s request, Andromeda Tonks was visiting with her grandson, Harry’s godson, Teddy Lupin. The Lovegoods, who lived very nearby, would be joining them for dinner as well. Even Percy had invited someone, his new girlfriend Audrey, who the family was eager to meet. This brought the party to a staggering twenty-one occupants, which had the matriarch of the family as busy, and stressed, as ever.</p><p>“She acts like it’s not her idea to host every year,” Ron grumbled as the teens made their way back out into the garden after receiving their marching orders. </p><p>Harry, who had his arm around Ginny, relieved that he was able to date her publicly again, laughed. Hermione walked behind the three, watching as Ginny leaned up and caught Harry in a quick kiss. The sweet sight made Hermione think back to the first kiss she’d shared with the Head Boy.</p><p>
  <i>“I think we should consider the Prefects’ suggestion of holding a Halloween ball. It would certainly be a moral boost. We haven’t had a ball since our fourth year with the Yule Ball, which was a huge success. We could do a separate costume party for the younger students, and a masquerade ball for the older-” Hermione looked up from her scribbling of notes when she realized that he was suddenly very close to her. She barely had time to pull in a surprised breath of air before his lips were upon hers. The kiss lingered for a moment, and Hermione hummed softly at the pleasantry. All too soon he pulled away, leaving the Gryffindor breathless and blushing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll have a proposal to McGonagall this weekend,” the Head Boy promised, picking up his books. “Better head out. Almost curfew,” he reminded her. The library had long since been emptied, leaving only the two heads to their studies. Hermione, still rather frazzled by the experience, stood and gathered her things, exiting behind him. As she returned to her private dorm, she couldn’t help the smile that seemed to have fixed itself permanently on her freshly kissed lips. Maybe she hadn’t been imagining his flirtations over the last few weeks after all.</i>
</p><p>“Hermione?” Hermione was brought back from her musings by Ginny’s voice. </p><p>“Sorry!” Hermione said, looking around as though she’d forgotten where she was. She quickly snapped out of it and drew her wand. “I’m ready.” The four spread out to the four corners of the tent and raised their wands. The cooperative levitation spell brought the large tent rising high into the air, allowing them to secure it in place.</p><p>“Accio tables,” Ron said, pointing his wand towards the broken down banquet tables that rested along the side of the shed. He was glad to be able to use magic in place of manual labor at every opportunity. The three long tables floated across the yard toward them, and the four separated into pairs to set the tables in place.</p><p>“What was that?” Ginny asked Hermione as the two witches set to pulling out the legs.</p><p>“What?” Hermione asked, blushing slightly.</p><p>Ginny chuckled as she pulled open the second leg. “Your little zone-out. What were you thinking about?” she pried, curious.</p><p>“That was nothing,” Hermione dismissed, locking her second table leg into place. The two worked together to bring the table upright.</p><p>“You sure it had nothing to do with that?” Ginny asked, nodding her head towards the two males, who were already starting on the third table. Hermione looked over at them as well. It hadn’t escaped her notice that both Ron and Harry had changed in the last four months. She didn’t know what kind of training the Auror Academy was providing, but both seemed bigger, stronger, more masculine. It was not unattractive.</p><p>Hermione blushed. “No, Ginny. It has nothing to do with that,” she denied truthfully. “I was just thinking about-”</p><p>“About who?” Ginny questioned teasingly. “Come on, tell me!”</p><p>“Tell you about who?” Ron asked as he and Harry carried their table to line up against the one the girls had already set up.</p><p>“About no one,” Hermione said, giving Ginny an ungrateful look. “Come on, we’ve got twenty chairs to set up still.” Hermione felt bad. She knew that Ron had been excited to enter into a relationship with her after the war was won, but when he was accepted into the academy, and she was invited back to Hogwarts, she’d helped him see reason that they should defer talk of any relationship until after they each graduated from their respective educations. Still, she could tell that Ron looked at her as though she was his. She didn’t know how she’d ever tell him that she was involved with someone else. She didn’t know if it was worth mentioning. She didn’t know how serious it was. It felt serious, and he said he loved her as if he was serious, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t close the deal. Still, no one knew about them, not even Ginny. There was no reason to hurt Ron at this time, even if she hated to lead him on.</p><p>Dinner was delightful as usual. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d been surrounded by all her loved ones. She was thrilled to see little Teddy, who was already eight months old, and getting bigger by the day. The poor infant was being passed around so much that he was fussy and tired before dessert. Andromeda thanked everyone for the invitation, and after several hugs, she made her exit, though not before Fleur and Bill announced to the party at large that they were expecting. Despite being due in four months’ time, it was impossible to see any sign of a bump on Fleur’s narrow frame. </p><p>Later after dinner Hermione was at the kitchen table packing leftovers into care packages for the last few stragglers who wouldn’t be staying the night. Ginny was busy at the sink doing the dishes, and Harry, who was supposed to be drying and putting them away, was instead standing behind her, tickling her, teasing her, and making her laugh. Hermione could have groaned. She bit her lip, thinking about the letter she’d received yesterday.</p><p>
  <i>‘Happy Christmas, my lioness. I had a dream last night. Do you remember the night of the masquerade? After we’d cleared all of the students out of the great hall? Your mouth was watering as you watched me. Merlin, how I wanted those red lips wrapped around me that night. Counting down the days until I can kiss them again. And remember: no touching.’</i>
</p><p>Yes, Hermione remembered the night fondly. She’d never been witness to such a thing before.</p><p>
  <i>The Ball was over, and all the Prefects had ushered their students back to their respective houses, leaving only the Heads behind. They were to go to bed as well, of course, but something about being alone had them lingering, afraid to let an opportunity go missed. He was standing against one wall, watching as she scanned the room for any lost or forgotten items. So far she’d located a lipstick, a single shoe (who had gone to bed without one of their shoes?) and, cringingly, a pair of knickers. When she turned to comment to him about them, she found, to her astonishment, that his pants were open, and he was unabashedly stroking himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are you-” she shrieked in surprise, but he shushed her quickly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shhh.” He held up a finger to pause her with his free hand. Hermione’s heart began to pound wildly in her chest. She’d never seen anything so private in all her life. Why was he doing this here? Now? Right in front of her? She felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. “Do you have any idea how amazing you look?” he said to her, and she could hear a slight strain in his voice as he spoke, his hand working vigorously to bring him closer to release. “I’ve been watching you in that damn dress all night.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione bit her lip, too shocked to respond. She didn’t know why he insisted on making things so difficult. He always made it so clear how badly he wanted her, but never actually took her. And bloody hell, she wanted to be taken. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she walked towards him, coming to rest a few feet away from him, leaning against the same wall. She could hear his ragged breathing as he beat his cock more roughly still, as though her proximity was egging him on. “You could just take it off of me,” she offered, knowing very well that if he had any intention of doing that he wouldn’t be using his own hand right now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was watching him more closely now, her eyes glued onto his solid member (the first she’d ever really seen), with his long fingers wrapped firmly around it, popping over the edge of his mushroom tip so frequently that she could never get a proper view of it. What she could see, however, was his length, and his girth, and she felt her nether regions clenching anxiously at the mere thought of having it inside of her. A clear bead of precum formed at the tip of his prick, and Hermione swept her tongue slowly over her crimson painted upper lip, imagining herself licking it away for him. She heard him groan, he must have seen the unconscious action.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His thumb swept over the droplet instead, spreading it over the head, which he was now paying special mind to. Hermione sucked in a deep breath, biting her lip securely as if it would hold the air in her as she spectated. She could tell he was close, could hear him groaning as his climax neared, and she wanted nothing more than to witness it with her own eyes. He did not disappoint, grunting as he shot the first of several streams of thick white fluid from within. Hermione gasped audibly, watching the mess spill onto his still thrusting hand.</i>
</p><p>Hermione had to get away from the sexually charged couple. Then again, she was practically surrounded by couples. She put the packed leftovers into the fridge and turned to head back out into the garden for some fresh air, but paused. Ron was out there, and she was sure that being alone with him right now would be ill-advised. She made her way, instead, to the living room, where the Weasleys, the younger Weasleys, the Grangers, and the Lovegoods were gathered. Well, at least they weren’t all couples. Hermione sat next to Luna, ready and willing to encourage any conversation that would get her mind off of the nagging feeling in her loins.</p><p>Of course it would turn out that Luna wanted to talk about her new relationship with Neville Longbottom. As happy as she was for the two, who seemed well suited if she did say so herself, she inwardly cursed herself. She should have hung out with George. Surely he didn’t have relationships on the brain. What she wouldn’t give for a good book to read. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much of a selection to choose from at the Burrow. It was possible Percy could have something worth borrowing, but he and Audrey had vanished about fifteen minutes ago, and she didn’t want to know what they were getting up to. Hermione sipped her wine, which was likely a mistake, as it was making her feel very warm all over.</p><p>“Hermione!” Charlie’s voice rang from the kitchen door. “Owl for you!”</p><p>“For me?” Surprised, Hermione hopped up from the couch she shared with the blonde and hurried over to the kitchen, the task proving slightly difficult as she was now on her third glass of wine. She took the small folded bit of parchment from the elder Weasley brother and bit her lip slightly. She knew who it was from, she also knew she didn’t want anyone else to know.</p><p>“Who’s that writing you at this hour?” Harry asked curiously from the sink.</p><p>“Probably Hermione’s secret boyfriend,” Ginny answered with a grin. Hermione scowled at her friend.</p><p>“I don’t have a secret boyfriend,” she denied, knowing well that that was a lie. “I will, however, be reading this in private, since you nosy lot seem to not know how to keep out of my business.” She probably wouldn’t have chastised them so harshly had she not been feeling so tightly wound lately. She stuffed the note into the back pocket of her jeans for later.</p><p>Before long it had turned late, and after thanking their hosts, Hermione escorted her parents to the nearby village hotel where they’d be staying the night, as the Weasleys' home was too full to accommodate them. When she returned, she lingered outside the house, finally alone. She pulled the note from her pocket and unfolded it.</p><p>
  <i>‘I know I’ve already wished you a happy Christmas, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day. It’s incredibly dull here at home, and I wound up spending most of my day in the family library, where I sit now, but even here I can’t escape my thoughts of you. The library, after all, is our special place. Where we shared our first kiss, where I first held you, and touched you, and gave you your first orgasm... Speaking of which: no touching. I’ll see you soon enough, love.’</i>
</p><p>He was a terrible, terrible tease. She couldn’t stand it! She’d always loved the library, it was her favorite part of the whole ancient school, but in recent months he’d turned it into something deliciously dirty. Hermione headed inside and told the family within that she was tired, and going to bed. The truth was, she couldn’t wait to get to sleep and get one day closer to returning to her devilishly handsome and insanely sexy Head Boy.</p><p>After changing into her pajama pants and tank top, Hermione huddled in under the covers and wished for sleep to take her. It was harder said than done. His brief letter had given her plenty to think about. </p><p>
  <i>Hermione had been occupying her Library patrol shift re-shelving books. Madam Pince had been reluctant to allow this at first, but soon was unable to deny the favor it did her, giving her more time to give students a hard time during the day. Hermione was putting away a stack of wizard biographies when she felt him behind her. She paused, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest in anticipation of what he might do. Since their first kiss over a week ago the Head Boy had been bold about his interest in her. She wondered what he would do this time. How far he’d go.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She could feel him, his body pressing against hers. They were the only two in the library this time, and she wasn’t sure what she was hoping for, but she was definitely expecting something spectacularly naughty. He did not disappoint.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you concentrate like that?” he asked in his low, silky voice. Hermione all but swooned, scanning the shelf in front of her to find the proper location for the text in her hand, which she’d lost track of. Finding it again, she pushed the book into place, before her arm was taken from her. His hand brought hers up towards him, and she reached behind her, wrapping it around his neck behind her to hold her to him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He began to unbutton her blouse, his nimble fingers working just the buttons he needed in order to reach inside and feel her. Hermione moaned as his hand grasped at her breast through her satin bra. She’d been kissed by Krum several times, snogged pretty intensely by the over-eager McLaggen, and had even shared a passionate kiss with Ron, and until now that had been the full extent of her experience. However, she’d never been touched before. The sensation was entirely new to her, and her nipple hardened quickly under his touch. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione swallowed hard, her mouth feeling dry. She realized that was because it was open, she was all but panting as he massaged her tender mound. He leaned down, his lips lingering near her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him access to do whatever he might wish to do. She hummed as his lips fell against the offered skin, trailing soft kisses along it while his second hand slid down her front. Hermione gasped, her breasts rising and falling anxiously as she felt him gather the hem of her skirt with his fingers, pulling it out of the way so that he could reach the cotton knickers underneath.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hermione,” How sweet her name sounded on his lips, being used to speak her name in familiarity. It was still new to hear. “Has anyone ever made you cum?” he asked her curiously. He began to rub her, and he felt her body twitch as he pressed against her clit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“N-no,” Hermione stuttered her response. No one had ever tried, not even herself. He was rubbing the tiny nub harder now, and her knees began to buckle. “Oh God,” she gasped, the hand around his neck tightening, fingernails gripping. Her other hand reached back around him, holding onto his hip. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you want to cum, Hermione?” his question feathered against her ear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Please, yes!” she moaned eagerly. She’d never felt anything like it. Her body shook, her heart was drumming harder than she thought was possible, and she felt lightheaded, likely because she wasn’t breathing properly. His fingers moved faster, pressing harder. Her core was weeping, wetting his fingers through the fabric of her knickers. Hard, faster, Hermione didn’t think she could stand any longer. She could feel his hardness in her back. She could feel the building in her loins, coiling tighter and tighter. Completely unnerved by the foreign sensation, she squirmed as if to escape him. Luckily, he knew better, and held her firmly in place as he pushed her over the edge. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s it,” he encouraged her, feeling a fresh flow of wetness seeping from her panties. “There you go.” When at last her body stilled he had mercy on her, his sticky fingers sliding back up her body. Hermione’s arms fell away from him and turned around, pressing her back into the bookshelf. As she watched, the Head Boy brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her very first orgasm. “You’d better get out of here,” he warned. “Or I might not be able to help myself.”</i>
</p><p>After only ten days of involvement, Hermione had heeded his warning, not quite ready to give that part of herself to him. Eventually, after several minutes of reliving that first experience, Hermione drifted to sleep. Some time later, at what hour Hermione was unable to determine, she woke. It was dark, the only light in the room being the faint moonlight that shone through the sheer window curtain. After a moment of disorientation, Hermione realized what woke her. She heard something, a noise coming from the bed next to hers. </p><p>Hermione turned her head, and what she saw stunned her. Harry’s broad shoulders, and lean, strong back. His muscular arms held his weight over the redhead. A blanket covered him to his waist, but Hermione could make out his thrusting motion. They were having sex, right next to her! From barely two meters away Hermione could hear Ginny’s soft gasps of breath, being pushed out of her with each thrust. The redhead was clearly attempting to be quiet for her sake. They had no idea that they’d woken her, and they showed no sign of stopping. </p><p>Her eyes fixated on the repetitious rolling of Harry’s unseen hips, the same back and shoulder muscles flexing over and over again as he pleasured his girlfriend beneath him. Hermione had never seen Harry in a sexual context before. She was perfectly aware that he was a man, a sexual being, and was also aware that he happened to be a very attractive man. She’d just never been attracted to him. There was too much history there, he was like a brother. Right here in this moment, however, the wetness that was forming in Hermione’s knickers was not for a brother.</p><p>More than any moment in her life Hermione wanted to touch herself, to rub at her aching clit while she pretended that the rock hard cock that was inside of Ginny was in fact inside of her instead. That the breast he leaned down to suck on was in fact hers. She could easily, without question, get herself off right here and now, watching her two closest friends as they made love beside her. But he’d told her no touching, and she’d agreed to honor that order. It’d seemed silly at the time. It wasn’t as though she was in the habit of rubbing one out each night, or anything like that. But something about him repeatedly forbidding her to find release without him had had her a wanton girl all day.</p><p>And what was the harm? It wasn’t as though he’d ever know. He wasn’t watching her. Hermione slipped one hand down her body slowly, fingertips sliding under the waistband of her pajamas, under the elastic of her panties, and just as the tip of her longest finger reached the spot she needed touched more than anything in the world, she stopped, and slowly, quietly, withdrew. He might not know, but he would most certainly ask, and once he did, he would know, instantly, if she was lying. She was a terrible liar when it came to the Head Boy. He could see right through her.</p><p>Instead, the virgin watched, watched Harry’s rippling muscles, watched as he hooked his arms under the bend of Ginny’s legs and bent her in two, getting deeper inside of the redhead. Watched as the blanket fell from him, and she could see his tight, round ass flexing as he pushed himself into her wetness. She watched as they kissed each other passionately, before Harry’s movement became less rhythmic, more sporadic, and with a couple of hushed grunts, he slowed to a stop. Hermione could have cried, wanting so badly to be the one underneath him.</p><p>Hermione turned over, putting her back to the pair. She couldn’t look at them anymore, feeling guilt sweep over her as her lust ebbed away. </p><p>“Do you think she heard us?” Ginny asked in a whisper.</p><p>“No,” Harry answered just as quietly, moving off the bed and stepping into his pajama pants. “She always turns over once or twice in the night.” It was true, Hermione realized, though she was surprised Harry knew that. Then again, how many nights had he stayed up, keeping guard while she slept?</p><p>“Right,” Ginny whispered. Hermione heard the sound of a kiss, before the two said goodnight, and Harry crept quietly from the room.</p><p>It felt like hours before Hermione fell back to sleep, but she would find no solace there.</p><p>
  <i>It was new year’s eve, and everyone at The Burrow was consuming loads of champagne, celebrating the start of a new year, a year without Voldemort. It was a pretty big deal, and everyone who had gathered at the lively home was more or less good and drunk. It was past midnight, and everyone was cheering, celebrating, couples everywhere kissing. Hermione, on her way upstairs to use the loo, ran into one such couple, who were actively snogging. Hermione flushed with embarrassment, excusing herself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Happy New Year, Hermione!” Harry, who didn’t seem at all bothered to have been interrupted, told her brightly. As she replied in the same and turned to slide between them, Ginny reached out and caught her arm, pulling her back between them. Hermione opened her mouth to question it when she found her mouth covered by Harry’s. Her body froze with surprise as Harry kissed her, the action as passionate and hungry as it had been with Ginny a moment before. When it didn’t stop, and she heard no protest from Ginny, Hermione felt herself melting into it, kissing him back with all the hunger and loneliness she’d felt this last week and a half. His strong, protective arms wrapped around her, and she put one hand on his neck, her fingertips playing in his ebony hair as he pulled her body against his. She could feel his erection pressing into her through his pants, and her core felt warm and wet once more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“In the room,” Ginny whispered, one hand on Hermione’s back, pushing to two up the stairs. “Before someone sees!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione, still confused, allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom, and could hear Ginny giggling as she closed and locked the bedroom door. Finally, with his lips gone from hers, Hermione was able to gather herself long enough to ask, “What are you doing?” she sat on her bed and looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny, trying to understand why she was being dragged into the middle of their… whatever they were dragging her into.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ginny smiled warmly at her friend, walking towards her. “Did you know you talk in your sleep, Hermione?” She asked rather than answer. She climbed onto the bed and moved to sit behind Hermione on her knees. Hermione, still in a state of shock, found this a very strange thing to do, but did or said nothing of it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I do?” she asked nervously. “What do I say?” She wished she hadn’t had so much champagne, it was making it hard to think straight. She was so warm, and so wet, thanks to Harry’s bloody fantastic snog. Who knew he’d be such a good kisser?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You moan for Harry,” Ginny told her, pulling Hermione’s hair from her shoulder. Hermione realized then that Harry was walking towards her slowly, removing his sweater as he approached. “You ask him to touch you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione didn’t understand how Ginny could be saying these things and not be mad at her. On the contrary, it seemed as though she was providing her some sort of twisted wish fulfillment. But Hermione hadn’t wished for this, not really. Not while awake. “I do?” Hermione questioned dumbly again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You do,” Harry answered this time, and despite his hauntingly sexy demeanor, she was relieved that his voice held the same loving warmth she was used to. “And it’s my theory that you’ve been hearing us at night,” he went on to explain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione’s face turned red and she held her breath briefly. “Maybe,” Hermione answered at last. “Once or twice.” Or every night since Christmas, as was the case.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And watching us?” Ginny cooed into Hermione’s ear from behind, making the hair on her arms stand up. Hermione just nodded this time. “Well if you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask,” Ginny said simply, as though it was as little a favor as borrowing her hairbrush.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Gin, Hermione’s not just going to come out and ask something like that,” Harry corrected her reasonably. “I thought you were going to talk to her about this earlier.” Hermione tried to make sense of what Harry was saying. They’d planned this. Discussed this behind her back. When he’d kissed her, he thought she was in on the plan.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I thought this would be more fun,” Ginny said with a grin, feeling no regret and no shame. “I mean, why not? You keep saying you don’t have some secret boyfriend,” Ginny used her lie against her. “What do you say?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione turned her head as best she could to look at her redheaded friend. Ginny was a very different witch from most of the ones she knew from Hogwarts. She was strong, and powerful, and could hold her own against any man she met. But she was also soft, and feminine, and sexual. What Hermione apparently didn’t know about her was that she was secure enough in her relationship with Harry that she didn’t mind sharing him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When Hermione had apparently not answered soon enough, Ginny captured her lips in another unexpected kiss. Ginny’s kiss was different, softer, warmer, and very pleasant, almost comforting. Ginny pulled away, and Hermione could tell she was now expecting an answer finally. “Okay,” was all Hermione could think to say. Like the other witch said, why not?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ginny was kissing her again and pulled her further onto the bed, moving on top of her as she continued to kiss her. The redhead’s hands began to push Hermione’s sweater up, revealing her smooth stomach. The almost invisible hairs on Hermione’s torso rose against the cool air as the wool covering was removed, and Hermione leaned up to assist in taking it off. At the break in contact, Ginny took the opportunity to lean in and pay special care to Hermione’s neck, kissing and sucking gently down to her collarbone and across to the other side. Hermione turned her head to allow Ginny access to the other side, moaning softly at the tender treatment. Her lips vanished for a moment and Hermione, who’s eyes had fallen shut again at some point, opened them again to see Harry was removing Ginny’s sweater dress, leaving her in only her underwear. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione watched as Harry kissed and nibbled on Ginny’s neck, one hand snaking around her to grab at her clothed breast. Ginny, who was straddling Hermione now, moaned and rolled her body over Hermione’s. The view made Hermione’s walls clamp hungrily. Harry’s second hand moved down Ginny’s body, slipping inside of her panties. Ginny’s body shook with a sudden jolt of pleasure, and she reached down and grabbed the hand, pulling it away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Patience, Harry,” she told him, kissing him deeply once before lowering herself over Hermione once more. Hermione moaned into Ginny’s lips this time, before they were gone from her again. Ginny trailed tender, wet kisses down the center of Hermione’s body, the process torturously slow. Upon reaching her navel, Ginny’s tongue dipped and swirled inside of it briefly before continuing downward. Ginny was nearly off the bed now, leaning over the edge of it with her face directly over Hermione’s heat. Ginny unbuttoned and unzipped Hermione’s jeans and began to pull them down her waist. Hermione quickly lifted her hips to allow this, and to her surprise Ginny took her knickers down with them, leaving her feeling very naked and very exposed in only her bra.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione had to prop herself up on her arms to see what Ginny was doing now. Ginny smirked up at her while she leaned in and kissed Hermione’s soft, hairless lips. She kissed her several times, each with a more open mouth, and eventually with her tongue, before soon Ginny was licking the full length of Hermione’s slit, the tip of her tongue teasing Hermione’s clit. Then Ginny positioned herself lower, and this time her tongue went inside Hermione’s weeping hole, causing the brunette to moan out in pleasure. Within seconds Ginny was excitedly eating away at Hermione’s virgin cunt, moaning into the sensitive flesh as Harry entered her unexpectedly from behind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry, who had had plenty of time to remove the remainder of his clothes, braced one hand on Ginny’s lower back, pushing it firmly down, while the other held onto her shoulder, allowing him to pull her to him to meet his deep, slow motion. Hermione watched the pair, each at work in their respective roles, and fell back against the bed, barely believing that it was all real. She arched her back and reached behind her with one hand to unhook her bra and freed herself from the final article of clothing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione had witnessed them having sex nearly every night for the last week, but being a part of it, seeing it with the lights on, from this angle, and being an active participant in their lovemaking… it was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Ginny’s mouth was doing such amazing things to her, and the force from Harry’s thrusting pushed the tip of her nose into Hermione’s clit over and over again. Hermione grabbed her own newly released breasts and massaged them, pinching her hardened nipples as she embraced this unexpected moment. This was hardly what she expected for her first time, but she already didn’t regret it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soon, Ginny’s moans intensified, as did Harry’s pace, and Hermione opened her eyes again to witness the younger witch’s orgasm wash over her. Harry pulled Ginny’s upper body up suddenly until her back met his chest, and he whispered something into her ear that Hermione didn’t hear. Whatever it was made Ginny smile, and she was released. Ginny crawled back up to bed until she was fully on top of Hermione again, and it was Hermione who took the initiative to capture her lips for a heated snog. Hermione could taste herself in Ginny’s mouth as their tongues played together merrily in one another’s mouths. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was a shift in weight on the bed as Harry joined them, and soon he was inside of Ginny again, sandwiching her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione was surprised by how Harry’s movement on top of them forced Ginny’s body to grind against her own, their breasts pressing together, as well as their pelvises. Hermione found herself spreading her legs, allowing Ginny to move between them, and for her most sensitive parts to rub against Hermione’s. She could practically feel Harry moving inside of Ginny on top of her. Every once in a while his busy cock would slip out of her, and she would feel the head tease against her as he realigned and reentered Ginny. Each time she would moan into Ginny’s mouth, distressed by the teasing. She wished he would just enter her instead, even by mistake, so that she could feel what it was Ginny was feeling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A few minutes into the new position Harry surprised Hermione by holding her legs, pressing her knees into the bed as if to hold her open. Hermione groaned and squirmed underneath Ginny, desperate for more friction. The clit on clit rubbing was driving her mad, and she identified that familiar building of pressure in her core, though never quite getting where she needed to. She needed that extra nudge so badly that she began to whimper, especially as she could hear Ginny’s cries of pleasure as she found her own release above her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Harry,” Ginny said, still grinding herself on top of Hermione. “I think she’s ready for you.” Hermione wanted to say she was more than ready, but she was too embarrassed to do so. Harry took notice, and backed away from Ginny, allowing her to move off of Hermione. She moved beside them instead, on all fours with her face near where their bodies were to join. She took Harry’s glistening cock into her mouth, savoring him briefly, before helping to align Harry at Hermione’s eager opening. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hermione waited, unbreathing, as she felt the tip pressing into her in a way her body had never known. </i>
</p><p>Hermione woke suddenly, breathing heavily, with a light layer of sweat covering most of her body. She turned her head towards Ginny’s bed, it was empty. The room was bright, sun shining brightly through the window. She gradually became aware of the sounds coming from downstairs, voices and the clattering of dishes. The smell of breakfast drifted towards her through the partially open bedroom door. The house was alive with activity once more. It was not New Year’s. It was boxing day. She’d been dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>After the shocking dream sequence, Hermione and her parents spent one more day with the Weasleys before Hermione told them that she’d be returning to Australia for the remainder of the holiday. They understood, as she was in need of time alone with her parents after such a long separation. Truth be told, she just needed to get away from her friends. She was afraid she couldn’t maintain a straight face in front of Harry and Ginny, and Ron was a problem all onto himself. She kept telling everyone she was single, which had Ron thinking that he could still flirt with her. He’d even tried to steal a kiss before she left, which confirmed that she was making the right choice in leaving.</p><p>Only ten more days until she boarded the Hogwarts Express back to the school, back to him.</p><p>Those ten days were nice, peaceful, quality time with her parents. She even spent a couple of days shadowing them at their practice, something she used to do when she was much younger. She was much more helpful now, assisting with organization and filing. But the tormenting letters from the Head Boy did not stop coming, and they always ended with the same message: “no touching”. Those two words held a promise for Hermione, and one that she prayed he would finally, finally fulfill. </p><p>Finally, it was the first Sunday in January, and Hermione had boarded the train. She strolled from car to car, the Head Girl badge pin to her chest. She poked her head into various carts, greeting friends and welcoming back some of the younger students, just generally making small talk. After walking the full length of the long since moving train, Hermione turned and made her way back to the front car, where the Prefects’ compartments were located. There were four such reserved compartments on the train, three with a “Prefects” plaque on the door, and the final with a plaque that read “Head Boy &amp; Girl”. This was the empty compartment Hermione entered, where her luggage had been stowed upon boarding. Her luggage was now accompanied by the Head Boy’s, but she’d yet to see him.</p><p>It was almost an hour before the compartment door slid open, and Hermione looked up to see blonde hair and silver eyes. “Malfoy,” she greeted coolly.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Granger? Boyfriend stood you up?” he asked, stepping into the compartment and closing the door behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes, closing the text she’d been reading. </p><p>“Something like that,” Hermione agreed bitterly. </p><p>“Sounds like a real prick,” Malfoy told her with a cocky smirk. “Maybe you need to reconsider that relationship.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Hermione sneered at him. She stood up and reached into her bag, putting the book away, and as soon as her back was to her he approached her, his pale hands landing on her waist. Hermione spun to face him and his lips captured hers as quickly as he’d captured her waist. Hermione lost herself in him. </p><p>She hadn’t thought it was possible to miss someone as much as she’d missed him throughout the last two weeks. He pinned her against the window, his hands roaming her petite body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his lips.</p><p>“I missed you,” he whispered against her lips, trailing them down her jawline to her neck.</p><p>“You’ve no idea,” Hermione agreed, thinking back to her past frustrations, her current frustrations. He slid one hand up her sweater and grasped at her lace covered breast, drawing a moan from the Gryffindor. She slid her hands down from his neck to his shirt, beginning to work the buttons open, but he brought his up from her waist to her hands, stopping them. </p><p>“Hold on, Lioness.” He removed his hand from under her sweater and took both of hers in his and pressed them on the window above her head. “There’s plenty of time for that.”</p><p>“Draco, please,” she whimpered. “I was good. I didn’t touch!” It’d been nearly impossible, but she’d managed it.</p><p>Draco chuckled, seeing the desperation in her eyes. “I know you didn’t,” he told her. “But we’ve got to wait.” He kissed her tenderly and dropped her hands in favor of holding her face gently. “After the feast, I promise.” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened. “After the feast?” she said, her knees buckling. “Draco, that’s so long.” They were little over an hour into their seven hour train ride, and the feast would be at least another two. </p><p>“We’ve waited three months,” he pointed out to her. “We can wait eight hours more.”</p><p>But Hermione was not amused. “No, you’ve waited three months. I’ve waited nineteen years!” She put her hands on his buttons again, curious to see if he’d stop her again.</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione this time while he took her hands away from his shirt, buttoning it back up. When his lips broke from hers, he could see her distress on her face. “I’ll see you after the feast, my love,” he told her, kissing her one last time. He left the compartment then, leaving Hermione’s chest heaving in aggravation as she watched him go.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could hardly eat her dinner, not wanting to feel gross and stuffed when she and Malfoy could finally be alone. She stuck to just a small amount of protein and some glazed carrots. Before enjoying a small piece of cake for desert, Hermione excused herself to the restroom to freshen up. She touched up the small amount of makeup she was wearing, and ran a brush through her hair to make sure it was smooth and soft. When at long, long last the meal was finished, she looked everywhere for Draco, but he seemed to have vanished in the crowds. The bloody snake…</p><p>She made her way to her dorm. Maybe Draco had been caught up with something? She was beginning to second guess their whole relationship. What if it had all been one giant setup? What if he’d been fooling around with her, but never going all the way, because he was going to reject her just when she wanted him the most? Because he could never commit such an act with a mudblood like her? But then, that wouldn’t explain the hours spent talking, getting to know one another, pouring their hearts out to one another in a way they would never do with another. He shared with her his fears, his shames, his demons. She’d cried with him, and laughed with him, and healed with him.</p><p>He was there. Hermione stopped walking suddenly when she saw him, leaning against her door as though he’d been waiting for her all along. Maybe he had? Hermione walked over to him, an annoying fluttering of nerves in her stomach. When she reached him, Hermione looked left and right to see if anyone could see them, but Draco either didn’t care, or was already sure that they were alone, because he pulled her to him, his thin lips crashing onto hers with a need to matched that which she’d been feeling for him for two weeks.</p><p>“Say the damn password,” Draco growled against her lips eagerly. </p><p>“Mutationi temporis,” Hermione gasped as he began to suck on her neck. The door swung open, and Draco swiftly pulled Hermione inside. He’d never been in her room before, but now was no time for him to take in his surroundings. Hermione squeaked in delight as Draco lifted her, and wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to her bed.</p><p>As soon as her back met the mattress, Hermione leaned up and began pulling her sweater over her head. Draco was mimicking this action, removing his own shirt just as promptly. He made quick work of stepping out of his shoes and socks and removing his pants. Hermione, too, unbuckled her jeans, and as she uncovered more of herself, goosebumps began to cover her arms and stomach. Draco took a moment to look down at her, standing between her legs at the foot of her bed.</p><p>“You’re sure about this?” he asked, drawing a groan of frustration from the Gryffindor. </p><p>“God dammit, Draco, yes, I’m sure!” He chuckled deeply and reached for her denim covering. Hermione lifted her hips and he pulled the pants down her legs, discarding them on the floor.</p><p>“Just checking,” he told her, admiring her half-naked form. As he watched, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, drawing the straps carefully down her shoulders until the article finally fell away, revealing her modest breasts to him. Draco swallowed a dry lump in his throat as the weight of the moment settled on him. She was giving herself to him. To him. And no one else. He didn’t think he deserved it. He repeated his previous action, this time removing the tiny bit of material posing as underwear. His mouth watered at the sight of her hairless lower half. She really was as ready as she claimed to be.</p><p>He couldn’t help wanting to taste her. He’d tasted her before, of course, bringing her to climax in this and other non-invasive ways. As his tongue prodded deep inside of her, the sounds that filled his ears made his cock twitch with excitement. Tonight it would not be left disappointed.</p><p>Hermione’s head fell back onto the bed, legs spreading wide to provide him admittance to her most sacred domain. He’d done this once before, in a corridor late at night. He’d pinned her to a wall and kissed her senseless, before putting his head underneath her skirt and tonguing and fingering her to completion. She’d barely managed to stay standing. This time she was without that burden, already comfortably laid out underneath him, a willing victim to whatever he might decide to do with her.</p><p>He feasted on her for several minutes, using only his mouth to push her over the edge in what he hoped was only the first of many orgasms for the night. When the thighs that had clamped themselves around his head laxed, and he was allowed to breath again, Draco rid himself of his underwear and climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply so that she too could taste the sweet and tangy flavor that was uniquely hers. He pushed her already spread legs upward, and teased her entrance with his throbbing head, coating it in her juices. He opened his mouth to ask her one last time, and she interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“For fuck sake, just do it,” she whimpered, and kissed him again as she braced herself for the intrusion.</p><p>Draco obeyed, pushing himself into her in short thrusts, each time entering her deeper, each thrust causing her to stretch greater. She clung to him, her fingertips digging into his back until he felt her nails biting into the topmost layers of his skin. He continued, until finally he was fully sheathed within her. Hermione’s body shook with a tremor of pleasure, and he remained stationary inside of her, allowing her to adjust to him. He stared down at her, and her eyes were closed, one single tear betraying her and falling along the line of her nose. He wiped it away.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The question drew her attention back to him, her chestnut eyes opening to stare into his silver ones. She nodded wordlessly, and kissed him. While he returned her affection, Draco’s hips began to rotate, slowly moving within her. She moaned into his kiss and her legs wrapped around him as her arms had. Draco groaned, the shift in positioning causing her walls to constrict around him, narrowing the already tight passageway.</p><p>She was his greatest challenge, because though she was not the first girl who’s virtue he’d taken, she was the first who’s virtue he cherished. He willed himself not to break her, moving carefully within her, reading all of her body cues, listening for each breath, each moan, each whimper, to ensure that she was taken care of. He was so careful, in fact, that Hermione finally had to beg him for more.</p><p>“Harder,” Hermione prompted him, attempting to buck her hips against him. “I’m fine, really. I want more.” She’d seen the way Harry moved inside of Ginny, the speed, the force, and she wanted to experience that intensity for herself.</p><p>Draco, done with denying her what she so clearly needed, complied, picking up his pace and slamming himself into her. “Yes!” he heard her moan and whimper at the new fervency. He continued in this manner, the speed and depth of his thrusts increasing until he thought she could handle no more. “Oh God, oh Merlin, YES!” she shouted, her nails digging into him quite harshly now. She was constricting around him again, her latest orgasm attempting to milk him, but he wasn’t ready yet. He hadn’t had nearly enough of her to let it end so soon. As soon as he felt her body relax underneath him, Draco withdrew, taking a short break while he kissed her lips and neck and breasts lovingly.</p><p>Hermione could hardly process the intensity of what she’d just experienced. While he’d first worked her body slowly, she could feel every bit of it, could feel the broad head of his cock as it stretched her open, moving in and out of her depths, exploring her. But when he’d taken it to the next level, Hermione’s body had been completely rocked by the sheer force of him. She found herself breathless as he slammed into her fragile barrier, and all her previous orgasms paled in comparison to the one he drew from her now. She was left panting, sweaty, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It was a moment before she even processed his tongue swirling around her nipple, her right breast being massaged with his lips sucked hard on the left.</p><p>“You’re not done are you?” she asked, unsure of if he’d finished or not. She hoped it wasn’t over. </p><p>“No,” Draco answered her, abandoning her left breast for her right. “No not even close.” His teeth clamped down on the sensitive tip and Hermione gasped, her head falling back as her recently abused pussy clenched eagerly.</p><p>“Good,” she breathed out, before pulling him away from her tits and capturing his lips for her own once more. When he kissed her back, Hermione took advantage of the drop in his guard, and turned them over, getting on top of him. She kissed her way down his body, down his smooth chest, past his shaved groin, to his large (at least it seemed large to her), rigid shaft. She admired it briefly, taking in the sight of it, truly, for the first time. It gave a jump at her touch, and she stroked it with a firm grasp before leaning in and dragging her tongue from base to tip, before taking the swollen head into her mouth. It was her first time performing the task, but she’d read about it, and felt she had a good grasp on the process.</p><p>She willed her throat to relax as she took more and more of him, coating him in a liberal amount of saliva, which allowed him to glide easily down her throat on the second attempt, and third. Finally she was taking almost all of him with each bob of her head, and she moaned as she fell into a confident stride. Her hand aided her, stroking whatever inches she wasn’t able to swallow down. She’d become so concentrated on her work that she didn’t realize that Draco was losing his battle against pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, Hermione!” he finally cried out, finding the resolve to pull away from her. Hermione nearly gagged as he withdrew from her mouth, and wiped away the string of spittle that had bridged between the corner of her mouth and the tip of his dick. She saw now that he was breathing heavily and his molten eyes looked dangerous. She grinned up at him and moved up his body. She bit her bottom lip nervously, her eyes still locked on his, as she carefully lowered herself on top of him. </p><p>Her eyes fell shut as she felt him slide deeper into her the further she sat. When she moved onto her knees she was able to move on top of him, riding him with only trial and error to go on. Her hands on his chest, Hermione rolled her body on top of him, enjoying the minimal impact while still having him fully inside of her. She upped her pace, raising and lowering herself on top of him with a soft moan each time she felt his head slam into her. His hands were on her waist now, guiding her, aiding her. She felt him shift as he planted his feet on the bed, allowing him the leverage to begin bucking up into her, matching her with each motion. </p><p>Hermione gasped as the intensity doubled with his added efforts, and she dragged her nails down his chest as she sat up further, leaving bright red lines in their wake. She could feel his skin under her nails as they worked in unison to bring one another the pleasure they so desperately desired. “Draco, yes. Yes!” Hermione gasped, finding it hard to think. The feeling was maddening, the pressure building in her as she neared another orgasm. Soon he was outdoing her, and she could only still herself to take the pounding he offered. “Yes, yes Draco! I’m cumming!” she announced, her novice cunt gripping him as tightly as possible.</p><p>“Hermione, I’m going to cum,” Draco warned her suddenly, and for a moment she didn’t realize why his voice held such urgency. He slowed slightly, his rhythm going off course as he attempted to resist his inevitable climax. “Hermione!” But she was riding him again, and it wasn’t until Draco stilled completely underneath her that she realized what he’d been trying to warn her of. Well, it was certainly too late now.</p><p>She leaned down and kissed him. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t want to stop,” she told him with a chuckle. Draco rolled them over suddenly, pulling out of her as he raised himself up over her.</p><p>“Apparently,” he told her in a teasing tone. He kissed her once more. “You’re lucky I love you.” She knew he meant that, too, because if any other girl had milked him of his seed the way she had, she had the idea he’d be furious.</p><p>“Me?” Hermione teased, smirking up at him in a way she had to assume she’d gotten from him. “You’re the lucky one. I damn near gave up waiting for you and opted for a threesome with Harry and Ginny instead.” </p><p>Draco’s face fell, and it took everything in her not to burst into a fit of giggles. “Excuse me?” Draco asked, and she could see that he was trying to figure out if she was kidding or not.</p><p>Hermione reached her hands up around his neck, fingertips playing in the soft cornsilk hair on the back of Draco’s head. “Well that’s certainly what you deserved after leaving me untouched for so damn long.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>